Zan Partizanne
|ability = Plasma, Beam |category = Boss |jap_name = ザン・パルルティザーヌ |jap_meaning = Zan Partizanne }} Lightning General Zan Partizanne (also known as the Bringer of Shock) is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the leader of the three Jambastion mages. Physical Appearance Zan Partizanne has disembodied hands and long, yellow hair. She has no nose, and her eyes more resemble Kirby's as opposed to being one color, but still maintaining eyelashes. She wears a marigold beret with a bat-like symbol in front, which Hyness also features on his hood. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Zan Partizanne is part of a group called the Jambastion mages, which are under the command of Hyness. Battle Zan Partizanne is the seventh boss of ''Kirby Star Allies, and is fought on Jambastion in the stage Heavenly Hall. Since she uses electricity, she can zip around the arena quickly. Her attacks are very similar to those of Flamberge's, except much faster. When in her second phase, she unleashes her Thunder Drums. She uses them to fire orbs of electricity, she eventually fires hordes of them and lastly fires off three in the center which make a bigger explosion. If anyone has the Water or Artist ability, they can attack her while she's using her thunder drums, which will then cause her thunder drums to electrocute her and explode, leaving her stunned. She also can create a thunder-cloud that shoots out lightning to her sides. She moves around the arena while the thunder-cloud shoots lightning. Eventually, she is fought again just before Hyness in The Divine Terminus, serving as the sixteenth boss. When she brings out her thunder drums, she uses them to create a lightning spear, she then moves to either top corner of the screen and throws the spear at the opposite bottom corner. Then, a giant beam of electricity follows the spear, even electrocuting part of the ground. The electric orbs she fires from her drums are also bigger as well. Story Zan Partizanne, along with her sisters Francisca, Flamberge, and their leader, Hyness, were banished to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race, which is presumed to be the Ancients. According to Hyness, he and the mages were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis", but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the Ancients banished them because they feared their power. Once they were finally able to free themselves from this banishment, they began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshipped. However, the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. After Kirby has defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastation on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, going up against Zan Partizanne last. When Kirby confronts Zan, she declares that he is a bigger nuisance than she first realized. She battles Kirby and his friends, ending with her defeat. She then destroys the Jambastion in the desperate hope of burying Kirby, forcing Kirby and his friends to flee into space. However, Zan Partizanne quickly escapes, and Kirby loses track of her. Near the end of the game, Kirby and his friends approach Hyness, and Zan blocks his way. After Kirby defeats her again, she calls weakly to Hyness, begging him for help. Hyness responds by swatting her away and then faces Kirby for himself. When Kirby defeats him, however, Hyness goes mad and hypnotizes Zan and her two sisters to use them as living weapons. After Kirby defeats Hyness once again, Zan, along with her sisters Francisca and Flamberge, is thrown into the heart of Void Termina by Hyness as an offering. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and his friends enter its body to defeat the core. When doing so, they find Zan, along with Hyness, Francisca, and Flamberge, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A "partisan" is a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards. This is also the weapon that she battles Kirby and co. with. Music Trivia * Zan Partizanne has a different battle theme than that of Francisca and Flamberge, most likely because she is the leader of the three. *Zan Partizanne is weak to Water and Artist's paint attacks. *Zan Partizanne is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki, who is known for Ino Yamanaka in the Naruto series, Satsuki Kiryuin in Kill la Kill, and Nine Violet in Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel. *Zan Partizanne's Thunder Drums are based off of the drums of the Thunder God, Raijin. *Zan Partizanne (and possibly her sisters as well) may suffer from Stockholm syndrome, a condition where hostages (or victims of abuse in general) sympathize and defend their abusers despite their suffering. This is hinted at in her second pause screen description, where it is stated that "despite his poor treatment of her," her "respect for Hyness never falters, thanks to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty". Artwork Zan Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne in the 25th Anniversary art style. K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash_(Rematch).png|Zan Partizanne's second splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her giant electric ring. Zan Laser.jpg|Zan Partizanne performs a giant laser attack by combining her ring apparatus with her weapon. File:K25th_Twitter_(218)-3.jpg|''Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter'' Models KSA Zan Partizanne model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Bosses Category:Female characters Category:Female Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Beam Enemies